All of It's Washing Away
by boybeater3736
Summary: Legolas and Aragorn are in a fight. At the battle of Helm's Deep will the two friends see the battle through to say sorry to each other?
1. Chapter One

**Title: All of It's Washing Away **

**Author: boybeater3736**

**Rating: PG-13 (for major Leggy angsting! )**

**Author's Note: A complete experiment on writing styles. Also, a product of too much spare time on Easter break. Yeah, I know it's not perfect because I don't have a beta… but ya know, if you are actually offended by a few grammar and spelling mistakes… you are sad. **

**Elvish Translations**

**_A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas! _Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none!**

**_Dartho! _Hold! **

**_Faeg i-varv... dîn na lanc a nu ranc… _Their armor is weak at the neck… and beneath the arm.**

**Chapter One**

"His faith in you is unfaltering. When I was young… like you, I would have killed for a friend like that." Haldir stated. His keen eyes scanned the pitch black horizon carefully, taking a mental note at how far the Uruks were away from Helm's Deep.

Legolas, the person whom he was talking to almost took no notice in his words. Ever since Aragorn's and his fight earlier that day, Legolas had been having a hard time concentrating on anything.

"I know." Legolas said quietly. "Are you just trying to make me guilty enough so I will go and apologize, Haldir of Lorien?"

The Elf smirked. Legolas was so young and naive. "I might be." Was all he said.

"Ugh! You all speak in riddles!" Legolas cried.

"Yes, we do. It's just how we talk. I, personally, think that you talk in a far too open manner." Haldir said stiffly.

"Speaking in riddles is too hard. You sound like Gandalf when you do that." Legolas grumbled.

Haldir didn't respond. He simply kept on studying the edge of the valley.

"It's going to start raining any time now." Haldir said flatly.

"What?" Legolas asked. Just then he heard the soft _plink, plink _of raindrops hitting stone and armor. He sighed. It was going to be a cold, miserable, wet, and morale-draining night… well, maybe just for the humans. For the Elves it should be nothing. They had _trained _in crappy weather like this. Roused at midnight in the middle of a thunderstorm and ordered to spar and fire at targets. Sound hard? Talk about a blizzard… now that was a complete different story. Long had Prince Legolas Greenleaf protected the border of his father's land fearlessly and tirelessly. He though it was going to be nothing. _Thought. _

"Prince, you had better take up your place on the wall. It would not do to have Aragorn order us to draw arrows with you standing here complaining." Haldir said.

Legolas snorted as loudly as he could (just so Haldir would take note of his disgust) and marched off down the row of waiting Lorien soldiers back to where Gimli was waiting impatiently.

"Where were you!" the Dwarf growled when Legolas had returned.

"Gathering advice." Legolas simply answered.

"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!" Legolas heard Aragorn yelling at Haldir's army.

He paused, silently looking around to see how the other Elves were reacting to Aragorn's statement of hard reality. In their deep, blue eyes he could sense no fear… and even as he sought deeper he still found none. Legolas felt like a fool because his own heart was racing and even with the calm, calculating look on his face and in his eyes, his palms were sweating.

Gimli was planted firmly beside him, large battle-axe at hand… ready to begin hacking furiously at the Uruk-hai and almost seeming eager. Oh, how Legolas respected him for that.

Saruman's army of minions was so close at hand now; Legolas could feel the vibrations of their heavy footfalls resonating in his chest. It was terrifying and he wished that he could just turn away from the predicament that was about to unfold. A predicament that none of them may walk away from.

"Dartho!" he heard Aragorn yell. That meant it was time to draw arrows.

Legolas, as cleanly and as perfectly as he could, pulled a single arrow out of his quiver and set it to the string. He was trying his best to seem formidable and perfect for Haldir and his warriors. Gently he pulled it back, awaiting the order to fire. The Uruk-hai were standing on the doorstep now, beating their lances into the muddy earth. The rain was chilling, seeping into everyone's armor and soaking them miserably. Legolas, even through the driving rain, could almost see all of the Uruks faces.

"Faeg i-varv... dîn na lanc a nu ranc…" Legolas whispered to himself. He was ready and it seemed that all of his fears and insecurities about this battle were washing away with the rain.


	2. Chapter Two

**Author's Note : Yay! Chapter two! Enjoy! P.S. Sorry if there's like a little coding mark here or there. **

**Elvish Translations**

**_Leithio i philinn!_ Release the arrows!**

**_Mellon nin._ My friend.**

**Chapter Two**

Legolas groaned inwardly as a Rohan 'soldier', many years past his prime, accidentally fired an arrow into the center line of Uruk-hai. The arrow was a gorgeous direct hit; killing the damned Uruk instantly. It fell forward leadenly, crashing into the mud and making the arrow (which had perfectly embedded itself in it's neck) puncture through the other side.

A deadly silence draped over the two legions. For long minutes there was no sound but the rain falling and the thunder rumbling. Then there was a growl. This growl, coming from and Uruk-hai was like a contagious yawn. It spread of the 10,000 Uruks like a plague, until all of them were gnashing their sharp teeth and roaring at the top of their lungs. The noise was deafening.

"Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn screeched over the noise.

Over all of the sound the Elves fired their arrow, the tone of Aragorn's voice telling them that it was alright to fire at will. As Legolas fired arrow after arrow into the midst of the seething ocean of Uruks below he felt sudden remorse for Gimli who was unable to do anything but listen because he was too short to see over the wall itself and had no range weapon.

The Uruk-hai soon came to their senses somewhat, if they had any at all, and began to return fire.

Their strong, black arrows and crossbow bolt punctured through armor and mail, dropping many a fine marksman and swordsman. It was happening at a grievous rate and there were still many, many Uruk-hai left to go around.

After a long while of fighting the enemy started to show a few of the tricks that they had up their dark sleeve. From the back ranks they produced 50 or 60 tall ladders that they began to stake up against them. Legolas stared sullenly at this, knowing that many more of their army would be slaughtered. It seemed hopeless.

_Legolas stared solidly at his friend Aragorn, squinting slightly. _

"_Are you out of your mind?" he cried. "We will all perish at the hands of those beasts!" _

"_You must have faith, mellon nin. Not all hope is lost." Aragorn said, wiping a clean cloth over his sword and re-sheathing it. _

"_Faith? Hope? How am I supposed to have those two things with the enemy on our doorstep!" Legolas cried, almost yelling. _

"_You speak folly, Legolas. Calm down. You are an Elf… ya know? Calm, cool, and collected?" Aragorn said. Something was wrong with Legolas and he could not put his finger on it. Maybe it was just having the enemy so close was making Legolas so high-strung. _

"_Folly?" Legolas whispered. He marched up to Aragorn and struck him solidly across the cheekbone, making Aragorn's head snap to one side. Legolas's eyes widened. What had he just done? Aragorn paused, eyes closed. _

_Legolas lowered his hand and turned to leave; tears on his face. He was ashamed at himself for letting his anger get in the way… and what was more? He had lost control and struck Aragorn. _

Aragorn and Legolas did not see one another for the rest of the night, let alone speak with each other. Gimli knew nothing of this and suspected that the tension of battle was making the two friends edgy.


End file.
